


Copy

by American_Oddysey



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), Madness: Project Nexus (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey
Summary: Phobos is brought back to life using the cloning technology he's so proud of, but something doesn't come back with him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Copy

“So there’s… something that we should probably bring up to you.”

Phobos’s brow furrows as he rubs his eyes with the heel of his palm. He wasn’t in the mood for this. He didn’t know how long he’d been gone for, what he’d have to get used to, and what had happened in his absence. “Can this wait?” He asks. The cloning process was already overwhelming as is, but catching up was going to exacerbate it. Pain was also a familiar feeling when it came to cloning. Burning pain. Brand new nerves were being activated which made anyone oversensitive, including him. 

“No, it cannot.”

It wasn’t like Phobos was going to get out of the cot anytime soon. He could probably zone out and completely ignore the doctor next to him. “Are you just going to catch me up to speed with everything that’s happened?”

“Not exactly, it’s about your condition.” The scientist says, looking down at his clipboard. “We’ve noticed some discrepancies between this version of you and the original.”

Phobos blinks slowly. He knew what that meant, though it doesn’t keep the doctor from trying to explain further.

“You and the… um… previous you are not the same. Physically. Possibly in some other ways that we haven’t noticed yet.”

“Why?” Phobos says, squinting his eyes at the doctor. “That isn’t supposed to be how this sort of thing turns out.”

“We know, but you’re the only one we’ve had this problem with. We had that problem with a previous clone-“

“Excuse me?” Phobos sits up, immediately feeling the blood rush from his head, and he puts his hands over his eyes, pressing against them as he tries not to hurl from the dizziness.

“We had attempted another clone, but…” The doctor didn’t want to say it, but Phobos would find out regardless. “Well- he was enrolled in the S-3LF training program before he… escaped.” 

Phobos doesn’t seem to react.

“To be fair, we used an alternative form of cloning, you know, with the simulation of the zygote-“

“It’s not dead, is it…?” Phobos breathes.

“… No, sir.”

Phobos drags his hands down his face, pulling the skin taut before pushing his hands back up, resting them in his hair before clenching his fists in the pale locks. “… Disappointing.” He says quietly after a few moments of silence. He was still trying to compose himself from the nausea.

“That isn’t what we needed to tell you.” The doctor says. “Your abilities have been significantly weakened. That didn’t carry over, as much as we tried to make it so.”

Phobos looks up at the scientist. 

“It seems that you aren’t a Generation 01 anymore.”

Phobos takes his hands away from his face, scrutinising them like he’d find some sort of answer in his palms. His eyes trail up to the IV stuck in his arm. It was true. “… It’s red. The blood.”

“Yes, it is.”

Phobos’ frown deepens. “... Of course.” He’d have to speak to his Employers.


End file.
